Billy Zane
|lugar de nacimiento = Chicago, Illinois |estatura = 1'83 m |interpretaciones notables = Caledon Hockley en Titanic Kit Walker/El Fantasma en El Fantasma Hughie Warriner en Calma total |sitio web = http://billyzane.com |imdb = 0000708 }} William George Zane Jr., mejor conocido como Billy Zane (n. 24 de febrero de 1966, 42 años), es un actor y director estadounidense. Quizás sea mejor reconocido por su papel como Caledon Hockley "Cal" en la película Titanic de 1997, y "El Fantasma", la película epónima de 1996, basada en el cómic de superhéroes. A partir del año 2007, Zane ha aparecido en más de 50 películas y numerosas series de televisión. Biografía Billy Zane nació en Chicago, Illinois, y sus padres Thalía y William George Zane eran actores y fundadores de una escuela de técnicas médicas. El apellido original de su familia es "Zanetakos", y fue cambiado por "Zane", por parte de sus abuelos. Su madre es de Grecia y su padre de América. Zane se suscitó en la religión ortodoxa griega.Nacido con Pectus excavatum desde pequeño practicó mucho deporte para que no se le notara lo más mínimo. Tiene una hermana mayor, Lisa Zane, quien también es actriz. Después de completar un año en el extranjero en TASIS (la escuela americana de Suiza), Zane se graduó de la Escuela Francis W. Parker y asistió al Teatro de Artes Harand Camp, ubicado en Elkhart Lake, Wisconsin. Vida personal Zane se casó con la actriz Lisa Collins en 1989. La pareja se divorció en 1995. También dedicó un tiempo a la actriz chilena Leonor Varela, su coestrella en la película de televisión de 1999, Cleopatra, en la que interpretó a Marcus Antonius. En 2006, Zane se casó con la actriz y modelo británica Kelly Brook a quien conoció en el set de Survival Island / Tres (título del Reino Unido). Entre sus aficiones está la equitación, la pintura, la natación, la fotografía, discos, caminar por la naturaleza, montar en bicicleta, y la recolección de coches. En 1999, Zane participó en el primer rally Gumball 3000, conduciendo un Aston Martin DB5 de 1964. Apareció en el video musical, Epiphany, de Staind, y en el vídeo Dope Show de su amigo Marilyn Manson. Zane fue el productor ejecutivo de un CD realizado por Tim O'Connor. El disco incluye tres canciones de Dead Calm, donde Zane tiene uno de los papeles principales. Filmografía Actor *''Regreso al futuro(1985) - Match *Critters(1986) - Steve Elliot *Going Overboard'' (1989) - King Neptune *''Calma total(1988) - Hughie Warriner *Regreso al futuro II(1989) - Match *Megaville'' (1990) - Palinov/Jensen *''Memphis Belle'' (1990) - Lt. Val Kozlowski *''Miliardi'' (1991) - Maurizio Ferretti *''Femme Fatale'' (1991) - Elijah *''Blood and Concrete'' (1991) - Joey Turks *''Orlando'' (1992) - Shelmerdine *''Flashfire'' (1993) - Jack Flinder *''Betrayal of the Dove'' (1993) - Dr. Jesse Peter *''Sniper'' (1993) - Richard Miller *''Posse'' (1993) - Colonel Graham *''Poetic Justice'' (1993) - Brad *''Tombstone'' (1993) - Mr. Fabian *''Reflections on a Crime'' (1994) - Colin *''Silenzio dei prosciutti, Il'' (1994) - Joe Dee Foster *''Only You'' (1994) - Harry, The False Damon Bradley *''The Set Up'' (1995) - Charles Thorpe *''Demon Knight'' (1995) - The Collector *''The Phantom'' (1996) - The Phantom/Kit Walker *''Head Above Water'' (1996) - Kent *''Danger Zone'' (1997) - Rick Morgan *''This World, Then the Fireworks'' (1997) - Marty Lakewood *''Titanic'' (1997) - Caledon Hockley *''I Woke Up Early the Day I Died'' (1998) - The Thief *''Susan's Plan'' (1998) - Sam Myers *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) - John Rolfe *''Morgan's Ferry'' (1999) - Sam *''Taxman'' (1999/II) - George Putter *''Hendrix (película)'' (2000) - Michael Jefferey *''Zoolander(2001) - Himself]] (uncredited) *''The Believer'' (2001) - Curtis Zampf *''CQ'' (2001) - Mr. E *''Landspeed'' (2002) - Michael Sanger *''Claim'' (2002) - Roberto Bealing *''Valle de Lobos Irak'' (2003) - Sam William Marshall *''Starving Hysterical Naked'' (2003) *''Imaginary Grace'' (2003) - Nero *''Vlad'' (2003) - Adrian *''The Kiss'' (2003) - Alan Roberts/young Philip Naudet *''Dead Fish'' (2004) - Virgil *''Bet Your Life'' (aka Deep Attack) *''Big Kiss'' (2004) - Billy *''Silver City'' (2004) - Chandler Tyson *''The Last Drop'' (2005) - Oates *''The Pleasure Drivers'' (2005) - Marvin *''BloodRayne'' (2006) - Elrich *''Survival Island'' (also known as \"Three\")(2006) - Jack *''Mem-o-re'' (2005) - Taylor Briggs *''The Mad'' (2006) *''Wanted: Undead or Alive'' (2007) *''Alien Agent'' (2007) *''Beyond Legend Johnny kakota'' (2007) - Tomahawk *''4Chosen'' (2008) - Chuck Gerrow *''Mama, I Want To Sing!'' (2008) *''Don Juan (película)'' (TBA) - Don Juan Director *Big Kiss (2004) Televisión *Brotherhood of Justice (1986) (TV) - Les *Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8 (1987) (TV) - Oficial de policía *21 Jump Street (1987) (TV) - Matthew Goldblatt *Murder, She Wrote: A Very Good Year for Murder (1988) (TV) - Tony Gambini *Police Story: Monster Manor (1988) (TV) - Oficial Don Varney *The Case of the Hillside Stranglers (1989) (TV) - Kenneth Bianchi *Twin Peaks (1991) (TV) - John Justice Wheeler *Lake Consequence (1993) (TV) - Billy *Running Delilah (1994) (TV) - Paul *The New Batman Adventures (1998) (TV) - Etrigan el Demonio *Cleopatra (1999) (TV) - Marc Antony *Hendrix (2000) (TV) - Michael Jeffrey *Sole Survivor (2000) Mini serie de TV - Joe Carpenter *Invincible (2001/I) (TV) - Os *The Diamond of Jeru (2001) (TV) - Mike Kardec *Bet Your Life (2004) (TV) - Joseph *Charmed (2005) (TV) - Drake Otros *SSX Tricky (2001) (Videojuego) - Brodi *Kingdom Hearts (2002) (Videojuego) - Ansem *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) (Videojuego) - Ansem (archivo) *Fishtales (2007) (Película) - Co-productor Premios Premios del Sindicato de Actores Referencias Enlaces Externos *Official Billy Zane website (Under Construction) * *The Billy Zane Museum (archived) *Exclusive Billy Zane Interview at TrulyHollywood.com Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Directores de cine de Estados Unidos